cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Everlasting Bombstopper Agreement
The Everlasting Bombstopper Agreement was a NAP between the Mutual Defense of the Commonwealth and The Infinity Alliance. It was signed on February 15, 2010. It became defunct on July 1, 2010 when the Infinity Alliance disbanded. Preamble This Non-Aggression Pact is designed to encourage good relations between Mutual Defense of the Common Welfare (henceforth referred to as MDCW) and The Infinity Alliance (henceforth referred to as the TIA). It is designed to serve as a framework of trust and to serve in non-aggression and peaceful dispute resolution between MDCW and TIA. Article I: Sovereignty MDCW and TIA acknowledge their respective sovereignty and independence of each other, and shall treat each other with the according respect. Article II: Non-Aggression in War MDCW and TIA agree that none of their members shall engage in war between each other. Article III: Illicit Aid to Attackers MDCW and TIA agree that none of their members shall provide Foreign Aid to a nation or alliance who is at war with the members of MDCW and TIA, or who are engaged in espionage against either alliance. Article IV: Inciting Others to Attack MDCW and TIA agree that none of their members shall encourage, bribe, solicit, or badger another nation to attack the members either alliance. This will include the use of multiple nations by one Real Life person. Article V: Espionage MDCW and TIA agree to not seek sensitive information belonging to, or pertaining to, the alliances party to this pact, and agree that if any such information comes into their possession they shall not disclose this information, even within their own alliance forums or other relatively secure means of alliance communication. Article VI: Safe Harbor to Enemies MDCW and TIA agree that none of their members shall harbor or hide the assets of the enemies of the other alliance Article VII: Dispute Resolution In the case of an attack from one alliance member against a member of the other alliance, the attacked nation may defend itself, and the attacked alliance may provide the attacked nation with Foreign Aid. However, immediate diplomatic contact has to be established to solve this conflict in a peaceful manner. The attacker must pay full reparations and may not ask payment for his loss in the battles. Other nations from either alliance may not enter the conflict until 36 hours after the initial attack and only if no diplomatic resolution could be found. Article VIII: Equally Binding MDCW and TIA agree that this pact shall be binding upon themselves and all their constituent members both full and potential, current and future. Article IX: Termination Official notice must be given 24 hours in advance should either alliance desire to terminate this treaty. The dissolution of either alliance, or their merger into a third party, shall make this treaty automatically null and void and no notice need be given. Signatures Mutual Defense of the Common Welfare Signed for Mutual Defense of the Common Welfare President David-Director of Foreign and Internal Affairs Nasty Nate-Director of War lnasty922-Financial Director The Infinity Alliance Signed for The Infinity Alliance: moon - Director of Infinity Central Zenith - Director of Infinity Global Ichabod - Director of Infinity Institute FA_Hayek - Director of Infinity United and all of Her membership Category:The Infinity Alliance Category:Treaties Category:Treaties of The Infinity Alliance